1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anthropotechnical system that is created in the bond of the physical environment supporting human system interaction, with purposeful utilization of the system devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,719 which issued on Nov. 26, 2012 to Stieler et al. discloses a work station comprising a base and a user support affixed to said base. There is also an overhead hanger immovably affixed to said base. The overhead hangar has a rear portion extending upwardly behind said user support and an overhead portion extending forwardly above said user support a sufficient distance so that when a user is positioned in said user support said overhead portion is above said user. A peripheral mounting system affixable to said overhead portion proximate a distal end of said overhead portion. A horizontally disposed pipe is affixed to said base, a vertically oriented sleeve is affixed to a distal end of said pipe, and a rod is telescopically slidable and rotatable within said sleeve. The rod has a horizontal portion extending from a top end thereof and a computer mouse tray and a keypad tray. Each of the computer mouse tray and the keypad tray is independently positionable about said horizontal portion.